


Be Quiet

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Leaning back against the pillow he tried to come up with something he could do that wouldn’t get him into trouble.  Feeling like he did tonight he’d probably pick a fight and get his ass kicked.  Although it might make him feel better.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell “Snafu” Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filthy fic for the fictober20 prompt “I trust you “
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Characters based solely from The Pacific (TV).

“Why the hell can’t you get out of it?” Snafu grumbled into the phone, tapping his fingers on the table. He hadn’t even gotten home from work before Eugene had called telling him he was on his way to his parent’s house.

“I wanted to stay home Snaf, but my parents are having this party and they expect me to attend.” Turning down the driveway he sighed. He knew this was going to cause a problem. 

He hated going to these parties and it was worse that Snafu refused to go with him. He didn’t like these types of events; they made him uncomfortable. 

This would be much more bearable if he’d just give in and come.

“We don’t even have to stay very long; just put in an appearance.” Sighing, he mumbled “come on Snaf, please do this for me.”

“I’m not puttin’ on those fancy ass clothes and watchin’ your parents parade you all over.” He angrily replied. 

“You know she’s just tryin’ to hook you up with some little southern belle.” 

Snafu was furious. He and Eugene were supposed to go out tonight and now they couldn’t because of some fuckin’ party.

“I’m not comin’ and I can’t believe you're ditching me.” Snafu grumbled, upset that once again Eugene’s parents prevented them from being together.

“Don’t you think I’d rather go with you?” Eugene sighed. An upset Snafu was no fun to deal with, especially since Eugene was just as irritated.

“I’ve got to go Snaf,” he muttered while putting the car in park. He waited for the explosion he knew would be coming.

“Fine,” Snafu snarled. “I’m going out anyway. Call me when it’s finally over.” 

Hitting the button on the phone he disconnected and threw it. Why the hell couldn’t Eugene tell them no? He was a grown ass man and still did everything his parents wanted. 

Snafu didn’t understand it. He’d never had family like Eugene’s.

Sitting down on their bed he dropped his head into his hands. So much for their plans for tonight. He didn’t really want to go bar hopping without Eugene. He wouldn’t have any fun and would probably drink too much.

Leaning back against the pillow he tried to come up with something he could do that wouldn’t get him into trouble. Feeling like he did tonight he’d probably pick a fight and get his ass kicked. Although it might make him feel better.

Hearing it thunder outside he smirked. Nothing like a little rain to end an inconvenient party. Hopping in the shower he had just the plan to turn the night around.

  
  


Mingling among the guests Eugene was ready to go home. He knew Snafu would be out when he finally got there because he was angry with him. His mother tried to talk him into staying overnight with the storm coming in, but to be honest he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Nothing like sleeping in your childhood bedroom while your irate boyfriend was out and about, more than likely wreaking havoc.

Running scenarios through his head he felt the tension in his shoulders. He would have much rather been at home with Snafu. It had been two hours and he hadn’t heard from him once, even though he kept checking his phone. No texts, no calls, he didn’t respond to any of the messages Eugene had sent. He must be either really pissed or drunk.

Enough was enough, Eugene thought. Slipping away from the guests he headed upstairs to grab some tylenol out of the bathroom cabinet for his head. Washing them down with some water he stared into the mirror. He looked stressed was all he could think; head aching.

Walking slowly back down the hallway he resolutely turned and went into his old bedroom. He was going home whether they liked it or not. 

Grabbing some jeans and a sweatshirt he started to change out of the dress clothes he was wearing. He would go find Snafu and see if he could cool down that temper; talk him into going home.

Watching lightning flash across the sky he almost jumped right out of his skin. Crossing over he peeked out the curtain seeing Snafu crouched on the tree branch outside his window.

Opening it quickly he laughed. “What are you doing out there?” Taking in his boyfriend’s soaked clothes and wet hair he grinned. 

“I thought maybe I’d sneak in here like I used to and see if you wanted to play.” He winked, climbing inside.

“Well you’re soaking wet,” Eugene observed. “You better get changed.” Grabbing some clothes out of the dresser he threw them on the bed.

“You just tryin’ to get me outta my clothes, Gene?” He smirked, peeling the wet shirt over his head. Tossing it into the corner he walked towards Eugene pinning him against the door.

“What do ya say,” he purred. “Wanna play?” Leaning in he gripped Eugene’s jaw pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You’re a mess Snafu.” Eugene chuckled.

“My parents are right downstairs. I don’t think I’ll be making out with my boyfriend in my old bedroom.” Pushing him against the chest he scooted out and away from the door.

“That hurts,” he called; teasing smirk still in place. “Here I climbed all the way up here and you’re goin’ ta send me packin?” 

Following him across the room he tugged on Eugene’s hand. “I should at least get a kiss.”

“One kiss and you’ll be happy?” Eugene asked, raising a brow. “Then we can go home?”

Smiling Snafu prowled closer. “Jus’ one kiss and I’ll do whatever ya want.”

Rolling his eyes Eugene muttered an exasperated “fine.” He was so ridiculous sometimes.

Reaching out he quickly gave him a peck on the mouth. “There you go.” He smiled, turning around to hide his laughter. He knew that wouldn’t cut it, but sometimes it was fun to push Snafu's buttons.

“Very funny,” he pouted. “I see how ya are.” Flopping back on the bed he unbuttoned his jeans and started tugging them down.

Quickly crossing to the door Eugene furtively whispered. “What are you doing?” Clicking the lock and pulling on the door he made sure no one could open it.

“You told me ta change, Gene.” Grinning, leaning back only in his boxers, he looked very much like the cat that caught the canary.

“I’m just doin’ what ya told me.” Laughing he slid a hand down his chest, stopping just short of his cock. 

Looking embarrassed Eugene muttered. “Stop it, Snaf.” Throwing a t-shirt at him he continued. “Get up off that bed and get dressed. We can finish this when we get home.”

“I don’t want ta go home,” he complained, acting like he was going to pull his boxers off. Seeing Eugene’s face flush he burst out laughing. 

“Come and play,” he murmured.

“They don’t even know I’m here,” he continued, heaving himself up off the bed. “They’ll just think you went to bed early.”

“Why are you so set on this?” Eugene questioned, trying to be patient. Sometimes his man was temperamental and this happened to be one of those times. It was impossible to get inside his head.

“Cause we never got to when you were livin’ here before.” Looking at Eugene contemplatively he clearly stated “I want you to fuck me here in this room.” Turning around he gestured at Eugene’s bed. “Right there.”

“Seriously?” Eugene sighed. “Why?” He had an idea where Snafu was going with this, but wanted to hear him say it.

“Because I want to; ain’t that reason enough?” Wrapping his arms around Eugene’s waist he placed kisses on his neck. “Nobody will eva’ know but me and you.”

“You don’t think someone will hear us going at it like rabbits in here?” Eugene asked, looking perplexed. “You just want to have sex in here because you want to stick it to my parents, don’t you?”

Pretending to think it through a big grin broke across his face. “Now you’re gettin’ the right idea.”

“Good grief,” Eugene muttered. “Is this some kind of weird fantasy you’ve got going on in that head of yours?”

“Could very well be, Gene.” He smiled. “How about you help me make it a reality?” Squeezing his arms around Eugene’s waist he nibbled on his ear. “Besides, they’ll be busy all night. Ain’t nobody gonna hear us.”

Cupping the side of his face he pulled him in for a real kiss. Swiping his tongue across Eugene’s lip he waited to see what he would do.

Slipping his hands up and grabbing the back of Eugene’s shirt he pulled him closer. He couldn’t ever be close enough. He always wanted more. Gripping the back of his neck Snafu deepened their kiss, tongues dancing.

Walking backwards he felt his legs hit the bed. Pulling Eugene down on top of him he rolled his hips against him. “Come on,” he whispered. “Take these off,” he demanded tugging at Eugene’s clothes.

“Alright.” Eugene conceded, getting undressed. Laying down on the bed next to his partner he skated his fingers down his chest. “You know you’ll have to keep it down, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I can be quiet when I have to,” he laughed. Pulling Eugene back on top of him he wrapped his arms around his waist. Mouthing over his collarbone he bit down lightly. 

“No, no way Snaf.” Eugene reprimanded. “If you want it rough we have to go home.”

“Fine, no rough stuff while we’re on the Sledge property.” Leaning up for another kiss he whispered. “There’s plenty of other things ta do.”

He had just been teasing at the beginning of this situation but now was determined to see it through.

Grinding up against Eugene he breathed out a sigh. “You know what ya do to me, Gene.” 

Trailing kisses along his neck he pulled Eugene down hard against him; the friction was delicious, but he wanted more.

Flipping them over so Eugene was on his back he straddled his waist. “Touch me,” he urged.

“Like this?” Eugene murmured, finger lightly running up the length of Snafu's cock. Seeing the look of annoyance settle across his lover’s face he grinned. 

He knew exactly what Snafu wanted, but had already decided if he was going to give in to Snafu’s request then he was going to be the one in charge. “Or more like this?” He asked applying more pressure.

Hearing a sharp inhale he watched as Snafu tried to shift his hips to get closer to Eugene’s hand. 

Sitting up Eugene pulled him snug against his chest. “You know what Merriell Shelton?” Biting down on the lobe of his ear. “I think we’re going to see just how quiet you can be.”

Looking up at him warily through lust filled eyes Snafu managed to choke out “what do you mean?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Eugene replied. Sliding a hand between them he grazed his thumb against the head of Snafu's cock. 

“Let’s just see how much you can take before you break.”

Pushing him off his chest and onto the bed Eugene slipped out of his briefs. “What are you waiting for?” He asked. Motioning down at Snafu’s boxers he continued. “You wanted to play, right?”

Eugene was going to have fun tonight turning Snafu's little game around on him. Watching him hurriedly toss his boxers to the side of the bed Eugene took a minute to stare at the beauty of the man below him. Gorgeous ebony curls, mouth open on a breath. He really was stunning and Eugene was the only one who got to see him this way.

“No touching,” Eugene demanded. “You touch, I stop.” Waiting for affirmation he saw Snafu shake his head quickly.

Situating himself between Snafu’s legs he trailed kisses down his chest. Feeling Snafu trying to grind up against him he placed an arm across those wiggly hips. “You know,” he ghosted a breath over a hip bone. “These are my favorite.” Leaning down he traced a circle with his tongue before sucking hard. Feeling Snafu’s body jerk and a moan leave his lips he admonished. “Got to be quiet.”

“Fuck,” Snafu whispered. “You’re gonna make this real hard aren’t ya?”

Placing a matching mark on the other hip Eugene mumbled. “Oh, I’m only just getting started Merriell.”

Hearing a disgruntled growl he laughed. Sliding his hand down he briefly thought about how fun this was going to be.

“It’s a shame we don’t have any lube, Snaf” he casually stated; slipping a finger down to trace his hole. “Really limits what we can do.”

Trying to keep still Snafu managed to grit out “In my pants pocket.”

Reaching down grabbing them Eugene fished around in the pockets. “You were pretty certain you’d get your way tonight weren’t you?”

Staring down at the gleeful look on Eugene’s face Snafu mentally prepared himself for whatever curve balls that were coming his way. He never started something he couldn’t finish, but he knew Eugene was going to make it very difficult. He was stubborn as a mule and wouldn’t give in easily.

Dipping his head down he placed a chaste kiss to the tip of Snafu's cock. “I don’t know. You get pretty loud sometimes. You sure you want to do this?” He asked, teasing the tip with his tongue.

“For fuck’s sake Gene, quit taunting me and just do it.” He grumbled.

“Okay,” Eugene grinned before sucking at the head, swirling his tongue. Bobbing his head up and down he heard Snafu’s breathing increase, stifling moans, trying to be quiet. Speeding up he swallowed him down as far as he could.

Biting his lip to keep from crying out Snafu willed his body to stay still. He desperately wanted to touch Eugene, but had to follow the rules.

Feeling his partner’s thighs start to shake Eugene popped off. Replacing his mouth with his hand he stroked him squeezing at the tip, swiping at the bead of precum that escaped.

Snafu had his eyes tightly shut, lip bruised from biting. He felt like his body was on fire. 

Tugging him up Eugene flipped him over onto his stomach. “Don’t move,” he warned.

“What are you doin?” Snafu questioned, looking over his shoulder. Grinding himself against the bed a moan left his lips.

Running a hand up the back of his thigh Eugene murmured “do you trust me?”

Responding with a pointed look Snafu laid his head down against the pillow. “Of course, **I trust you**.”

Sliding Snafu's leg up Eugene leaned down tonguing his balls. Sucking one into his mouth he heard a loud groan fill the air. “You’re fuckin’ killin’ me Gene.” He whined rubbing against the bed. “I’m so damn hard,” he whimpered trying to slip his hand underneath his body. 

Grabbing his hand and pulling it away, Eugene scolded “you have to be quiet.”

Grinning from behind him Eugene moved to do what he knew would make Snafu lose his mind. He didn’t do this often, but he was pulling out all the stops tonight. Squeezing his ass cheek he swiped his tongue slowly across his hole. Feeling the vibrations of Snafu's quickening breaths he pointed his tongue dipping inside. 

That was all it took for the whining to become audible. Pulling a loud “fuck” from his lover’s lips he laughed. Placing light licks before delving back in he felt Snafu’s body tighten.

“Don’t stop,” he shakily begged; hands fisted in the sheets. “Please..fuck..don’t stop.” If Eugene would just continue he knew he’d cum all over the bed. 

  
Feeling his warm tongue swipe at him again before sneaking inside he bit his arm. He was not going to be able to stay quiet much longer. This was killing him.

Pushing down on his own hard dick, trying to relieve some of the pressure Eugene continued teasing Snafu. Licking harder he felt the shudder move across his lover’s body.

“Gene, if you don’ stop I’m gonna cum,” Snafu moaned. He was too close, body tensing, begging for release.

“That’s the idea,” Eugene whispered. Resuming his task he felt Snafu’s body start to shake. “Let go, Mer.” He murmured. 

Blood roaring through his veins, Snafu pushed his hips down hard against the bed. He needed more. “Please don’t fuckin’ stop,” he whimpered; body running tight, toes curling.

Grasping the sheets, biting down on the pillow his whole body went rigid; cum spilling onto the bed below.

Giving him no time to pull it back together Eugene flipped him over.

“My turn,” he growled, easily slipping a lubed finger inside.

Still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm Snafu gasped at the feeling of Eugene’s finger. Surely he wasn’t going to go for round two, he thought. Although given how the night was going he wouldn’t put it past him.

Feeling that finger hit just the right spot, Snafu's back arched up off the bed. “Oh shit,” he cried; hips helplessly canting up.

“What’s that Snaf?” Eugene asked, adding another finger and applying more pressure. It was a rarity he was able to get Snafu to cum back to back, but he was on a mission tonight.

Starting to pant Snafu couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer. “Fuck,” he whimpered; head tossing on the pillow. “I don’ know how much longer I’m gonna be able to keep quiet.” 

Unable to keep still while Eugene stroked that spot inside him he threw back his head gasping; a loud groan escaping his lips.

Raising his hips pushing down on Eugene’s fingers he felt himself getting hard all over again.

“Just fuck me already,” he begged. He was aching to feel Eugene inside him. “Please,” he sobbed.

Hitching an arm around his waist Eugene pulled him up and pushed inside. 

Setting a savage pace he watched as Snafu wantonly arched up against him, clinging to his neck. Sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat, cum still sticky on his stomach. Meeting him thrust for thrust, body bouncing off the bed. Wanting to draw it out just a little longer he pulled Snafu tighter against him grinding his cock inside.

Tipping his head back Snafu demanded “fuck me harder.” Tugging at Eugene’s hips he tried to pull him closer. “Fuck Gene, please,” he begged.

Feeling that familiar heat travel up his spine Eugene sped up watching Snafu's eyes connect with his. “You going to cum for me again?” He gritted out.

“Fuck yeah,” Snafu moaned; feeling Eugene’s cock nailing his prostate. Gasping for breath he clutched at the back of Eugene’s neck.

“Touch yourself,” Eugene demanded.

Trailing a hand down his chest, grasping his cock Snafu began jerking off watching the effect it had on Eugene. Seeing those eyes darken he sped up squeezing the head; hand slick with precum. “I can’t wait,” he ground out; hand flying across his cock. 

Watching him start to fall apart Eugene leaned down sucking a mark on his neck causing Snafu to stiffen, cumming hard all over his hand.

Slamming into him once more Eugene’s whole body shook as his orgasm ripped through him. Panting he stared down at his lover; breathing hard, hands still fisted in the sheets.

Laying his head against Snafu's chest he listened to the thundering heartbeat below.

Leaning up looking him dead in the eye Eugene curiously asked. “Was it what you thought it would be?” 

Grinning he took in his partner’s appearance. Curls slick with sweat, eyes still shut, a flush dusting his cheeks. Still panting, Snafu opened his eyes a slow grin sliding across his face.

“All that and more,” he breathlessly laughed. “Now get out of me.” He chuckled, shoving at him.

Noticing a creak outside in the hallway Eugene raised a finger to his lips. Hearing his mother mention to his father that wasn’t it nice Eugene decided to stay over he struggled to contain his laughter.

“Yeah Eugene,” Snafu giggled. “Aren’t ya glad you decided to stay?” 

“Very funny, Snafu.” He grinned, stretching out on the bed. 

“Hey, but guess what?” Snafu murmured smugness evident in his voice; leaning down across Eugene’s chest, eyes twinkling.

“What?” he asked, ready for some smart ass remark.

“Looks like I got my way again,” Snafu managed to squeak out trying to keep from laughing.

Rolling his eyes and pulling him close Eugene muttered, Of course you did.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
